A James and Lily Story
by Animagus1412
Summary: James and Lily's story at Hogwarts from 4th year of Hogwarts till 7th year. First, he was a stranger, then a very best friend... Will it end me and him as a couple? Or my worst enemy? Read & Find out...!


4th year of Hogwarts... I was so sad when summer holidays are over. Huuh...

I'm Lily Evans, 14 years old, don't have a boyfriend, and never want to have one! Ohh... I just want to have friends... I got sick for the first three days when the school just started... Sad... But, yes... Now, the only thing I can do is find more and more friends!

"Morning!" I shouted at the rest of the students at my dormitory. I just came at night when all of the students at Hogwarts are fast asleep.

"Lily? When did you come?" asked Dalia Featherstone, she is my roommate. She was still in her good night sleep and her eyes are still sleepy.

"Yeah... Why did you ditch school?" asked another roommate of mine, a girl that is terribly weird and looked like a punk. Her name is Penelope Kroke.

"Was it fun?" asked a girl that always giggles, her name is Nagamu Nolee.

"Not, really, I missed school," I said.

"I know..." said a girl that just woke up, "Our age now... 14... We have to look for guys to go out with..."

Her name is Miranda Lonoo, she thinks about guys always. First she had a crush on Lupin on 2nd year, 3rd year with Black, who's next?

"Not really... I really like friends and fun stuff, better than _guys_" I replied, I know Miranda won't agree, but that's the truth...

"Whatever," said Miranda as she stood up, "I'm out..."

Miranda walked out from the girl's dormitory and went to the common room. I heard her voice saying, "Morning, Potter!" She is sooo...

Transfiguration, I really like this subject, I was paired with Lupin. He got a little bit confused. He is actually smart but he is very bad in Transfiguration...

"Mmm...? Why did my owl turned into a glass? Is it supposed to be a plate?" Lupin looked so confused.

"Here, this is how you do it," I said, I waved the wand and it turned into a plate, a shining plate.

"Ooh... You're very good at this," said Lupin. He made me flushed!

"Not... Really..."

"I know, you're right, you're not good at Transfiguration," said Lupin, "It's only because your wand is perfect for tranfsigurating stuff."

He didn't made me flushed no more, sometimes he made me so annoyed... Urgh...!

"Whatever..." I said breathlessly.

Second period, potions. I'm paired with Severus. I really don't know. But I started to notice that his hair is so greasy. He is as if, working alone, not with me, he didn't want to talk to me. Not a word... I'm actually his pair right now for potions!

"Mmm... Can I help something, we're paired, aren't we?"

Severus didn't answer, he was busy looking for a billywig. I asked once more, "Severus, I want to help you."

Severus took a frog's eye and put it in the cauldron, "Finished!"

"What! I didn't do anything, and you didn't give me any job to do!" I said, he is so selfish...

He didn't answer back, "Hey..."

No answer, "Hey... Severus..."

I have to be more rude, "Greasy hair..."

He looked at me, with coldness... "I... I... I was joking, you didn't want to answer me!"

"Uhh... Why am I paired with a filthy Mudblood like... You..."

His words are so rude, I punched him on his nose and walked away from the dungeon and shouted, "GREASY HAIR!"

"I agree!" I heard Potter's shouting, it made me laugh, and I ran away.

Third period... After this we're having lunch, we had History. It was like for ages, the teacher was explaining. I sat alone at the back. Looking at something blankly... Nothing to do, really... Potter was throwing parchments all around. It entertained me... A little though...

LUNCH!

This is the best time when, well... I have more friends! I saw a group of girls, chattering, joking stuff... There was Miranda, Nagamu, Penelope and Dalia there. Others are from Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, students that I really don't know them, even their names. I really want to go there... Joking, gossiping, anything! Everything that is all related to friends!

"Uhmm... Can I sit with you guys?" I asked as I approached near their table.

The girl from Ravenclaw looked at me, giving an impression, 'Who-cares-about-you?' First my heart pounded so fast, scared that they will reject me... But...

"Sure, why not?" said the girl, "I'm Lola Lendon."

"She's Lily Evans, ditched three days from school," giggled Nagamu Nolee.

"Awesome, how was it like?" asked a girl from Hufflepuff, "Oh yeah, my name is Fruit Hendell, weird name I know..."

"Well, I missed school..." I said.

"You're no fun!" said another Ravenclaw student, "My name is Tara Fottam by the way..."

Everyone started to laugh and ate their food while talking.

Oh Merlin, I feel like, I'm actually already in this part of girl's gang! They liked me! Thank you so much!

"Oh, Lils... Is it okay, that I call you Lils?" asked Fruit.

"No prob, continue."

"Do you like a guy, in Hogwarts?" asked Tara, quietly.

"Not... Really..." I said, that's the truth you know!

"Well, the thing is... Miranda likes somebody..." said Dalia.

I knew it! She always likes somebody every year!

"Who?" I asked, pretending to be interested, even though it is so NOT...

"Potter..."

"Potter? James Potter?" I asked, and once again I was pretending.

They all nodded, Miranda blushed, "What are you waiting for? Ask for a date then..."

"Why not?"

Miranda went to James's seat, he was sitting alone, "Can I try your drink?" asked Miranda.

"Sure!"

Miranda and James laughed.

Tara and Penelope looked at each other, they nodded and said, "Starting now, we're going to ignore Miranda."

I was confused, "Why?"

"Aah... Lils! Look! She is sooo coquettish to guys! I hate her guts!" said Penelope.

"Please, Lils! You have to ignore and don't talk to her! Please! We'll teach her a lesson!" said Nagamu, she was still giggling.

"Wow! Lils, nice quill, where did you get it?" asked Miranda.

Okay... I can't do anything... Why do I have to talk to her? Be calm... All of the girls are watching and supporting me... Calm...

"Lils?"

I ignored her and turned my face around. I think Miranda right now looked so hurt. The bell rang, I saw a few drops of tears... Why do I have to do this? I don't mean any harm!

"Good job, Lils!" said Tara, after we finish the last lesson of school.

Every girl gave me two-thumbs up to me, ooh... I'm so glad...

Four o'clock PM, I decided to walk near the lake. I wanted so badly to say sorry to Miranda, but... I can't...

"Hi."

I turned around, there was a guy standing. Potter.

"Potter, what... Are you doing here?" I asked.

"Ooh... Nothing, I just want to talk to somebody..." he replied.

"Eh... Well I gotta go," I said.

"Where are you going?" Potter asked me again.

"To... The Quidditch field!"

"Why do you have to go there?" Potter asked.

"I don't know, staring on something," I said, he kept on following me that day... It was so annoying!

It was lunch again the next day... Oh, I love lunch!

"Hi!" I said.

It wasn't the word or sentence that I should've receive from the girls, they ignored me! Or was it just my feelings?

"Hey...! Guys! Can I sit with you?" I asked, they are still chattering and gossiping, and they didn't notice me... Why are they like this?

Fine, if they don't want to talk to me... I'll go somewhere else... I went out from the Great Hall, and headed to a bathroom near the Great Hall.

I sat down on the toilet, took my wand and a swish of a small pop came from it, with a sandwich and a jug of juice. I ate... There... In a bathroom... I'm alone... Everyone that I know hated me...

"I mean... She is soo... Annoying! She flirted with Potter, and she knew already that Miranda like him! She is soo..." there was a voice of Tara that I can hear.

"Yesterday, Me and Tara saw her talking with Potter near the lake," said Penelope.

"Just ignore her, and that'll make her a lesson..." said Dalia.

They went away after they finished washing their hands. I can't handle it anymore... My tears started to flow... Why? Is this how Miranda feels right now? Being ignored? I cried... Friends... I lost all of them... Being ignored is so hard... Why? Why did they do this to me?

Next lesson, History...

"Students! Pass this!" said the teacher, it was our homework.

"You will pass this to her," said Fruit. I can see that the parchment was mine.

"Hey! I don't want to get any virus from her! That's unfair...!" shouted Nagamu, even though she was still giggling.

Nagamu had thrown my parchment, I picked it up, and sat down.

Next lesson, it was Charms, my desk, where I usually sat on was full with garbage, I pick them all up and saw writings, '_Becareful! Viruses! Don't let anyone one touch her!'_ I cleaned it with my wand, I was so sad...

I ditched two classes and cried in my dorm alone... Again...

Lunch for the next day... I went again to the bathroom... Did the same old thing... Maybe my life is like this... All the time... No one to be trusted... No one to be friends with... Just... Alone... I ate, with tears flowing on my cheeks...

After I finished eating, I went outside. I didn't watch where I was heading to, I bumped on someone...

"Sorry..."

"Lily...? Where do you eat?" there was a guy's voice asking where did I eat.

"None of your business..." I walked, he stopped me by grabbing my arm.

"I know that you're not with the girls anymore, I started to notice," said the guy, it was Potter.

"WELL IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!" I shouted. I started to cry again... Can't really handle my emotion, I know...

"Why?"

"You talked to me, and thought that I was flirting with you! And now they ignored me!" I shouted once more.

"Well, it's not only them who ignore somebody, how about yourself?" asked James.

Potter was right, I did that too... I didn't mean to do this... I was scared, how if they will ignore me when I didn't ignore Miranda? What will happen?

"The... The... Only thing is... I... Want to have a friend..." I said, "and I just ruined it..."

"You don't have to have a friend, look at me, I don't have any friend."

"Well you don't, but I need them! They are the only thing that is worth it in my life..."

Potter didn't say a word, my tears were flowing...

"Do you know? How about I will be your friend? Eat together, everything together? Ha?" asked James.

Potter is so kind, "Mmm... Well..."

"That's a yes for me then!" he said.

Lunch for the next day, I decided not to eat in the bathroom, but sit alone. I started to eat.

"Hey!" shouted James from the back, "So you're just going to leave me like that?"

"Oh, sorry... I thought you will never come," I said.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Eat!" said James.

I ate with James and talked, joked and stuff... It was really fun... I didn't care of the atmosphere around us, everyone's saying, _'What's with them?'_ or _'New couple, eh?'_ or they even sneered.

After we finished eating, we joked and talked stupid stuff.

"I think it is the time we take some action, girls..." said Penelope, "She is way, more than a coquettish person. She is a bitch!"

"Yes..."

Everyday is a wonderful day from yesterday. James is a very good friend...

"I forgot to bring my gloves for Herbology," I said.

"Use mine," said James as he gave me not a pair of gloves but only **a** glove.

"Where's the other one?"

"We share everything, right?"

"It's useless..."

"I know, but it's still fair."

We got detentions together...

"Detention, Ms. Evans for not doing the assignment!" shouted Professor Golomen from defence against the dark arts teacher.

James ripped his assignment on purpose and said, "I don't have mine either!"

He is being so nice to me. We are best friends, he said. Okay, thank you James...

I got a letter from James after the last lesson ends. It said,

_Dear Lily, _

Meet me near the lake, I have a surprise for you.

James

I was so happy, I ran straight ahead near the lake. I didn't see him. I waited near the lake, staring at the squib that was swimming across here and there...

"Uuh... I can't believe that you actually went here," said someone behind me.

There were six girls that I noticed their faces...

"You... You really like James, don't you?" asked Fruit.

I stood up, "Why do you care?"

"Eeh... Miranda likes her, moron," said Penelope.

"But, why do you ignore her?" I asked back, "Why do you care so much? You all are jealous or something?"

"That's it, let's just beat the crap out of her," said Dalia as she slapped my face.

My cheek were red, Nagamu giggled and kicked my stomach... They started to kick, punch, spit and everything bad to me... This is so unfair! Six girls versus one girl! This is nuts!

"Heey! This is fun!" said Fruit, it was fun for them but how about me?

"Why don't we just punch her in the face?" asked Lola, "I found these..."

It was apples she was holding, they started to throw it at me.

"SSSSTTTOOOOPPP!" I shouted.

"Why did you do this, you fool! You all are such a coward! Beating up a person! Only losers do that!" I shouted, I took my wand and made the apple to a stick, thank God I was good at transigurating things.

"WELL THERE'S SOMETHING I GOTTA TELL YOU ALL!" I shouted.

"IT'S MY TURN!"

I kicked them, punched them, and spat on them, like what they just did to me. I hit them with my stick so badly, I heard them crying with pain. I think my job is done...

"Come on, girls, she is getting mad..." said Tara.

They ran away but then they stopped. James was standing there.

"What happened?" he asked.

"It's... Lily... Lily beat us up," cried Fruit.

I heard footsteps when I washed my hands near the lake.

"James?"

"Why did you do this, Lily?" asked James, he looked so disappointed to me.

"They, beat me up and lied to me that you will meet me here I got the prove, it's in my pocket," I looked inside my pocket, and there was nothing…

"I know how you feel, Lily, but this is not the way you treat your friends…"

My life is ruined… James is not my friend anymore… Everything is over…

"SORRY!" shouted Tara, "It was our fault! We did it first! We're so sorry…"

Tara started to grovel at my feet.

_"Come on guys, start doing this!"_ whispered Tara.

They all started to do the same thing.

I didn't know what to do, James looked serious, he took a parchment and a quill that still had ink on it and wrote something.

**IS THIS ENOUGH FOR YOU?**

He wrote something again,

**I DON'T MIND GIVING YOU A DUNGBOMB AND GIVE IT TO THEM…**

I laughed, he gave me three dungbombs, "Guys, stand up, I'll forgive you…"

The six girls smiled, I smiled too… And then, I threw the three dungbombs to them.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!"

James and me hold hands and ran away with laughter….

"Thanks, James, you're a good friend," I said.

He kissed me on the cheek, "No prob…"

4th year of Hogwarts are all filled with laughter… My story at 4th year had finished… Let's fill this year with happiness and laughter…


End file.
